Scarlet Moon
by Harlequin K
Summary: It's been 8 years since the Nogitsune incident and because of all the carnage and chaos that happened it tore a rift into the Beacon Hills pack so big everyone went their separate ways. Now when tragedy strikes Beacon Hills and darkness starts to rise on the horizon they are drawn back home. Rating T-M warnings will appear on top of each chapterReview guys let me know your thoughts
1. Chapter 1

It's been eight years since everything went to hell and no amount of convincing made them stay. That was what Scott was thinking as he looked on the tombstone before him.

_Allison Argent _

_Beloved Friend and Daughter_

"It's been eight years Allison and I'm still fighting the good fight but…" he clenched his hands his claws coming out making his hands bleed.

"Something is coming a darkness so think there's no light at the end of these tunnel and if I'm reading the signs right then we might be seen each other real soon." He bended down and kissed her tombstone it was so cold unlike the girl that become his first and only love.

He left the Beacon Hills cemetery and decided to go home and have a drink hope to hell nobody bother him tonight because in the mood he was in… he wouldn't stop until he saw blood.

After that night were everyone decided they needed a few weeks away from each other and the weeks turn into months and the months well you get the picture he knew they weren't coming back for a long time and well Beacon Hills still needed someone to protect it so he stayed and did his duty.

After he graduated high school and worked full time at the animal clinic he save up enough money and bought the land where the Hale house stood and he tore it down and rebuild it better than ever. The walls were painted using a special paint that Deaton made using mountain ash that when the door was close it protect it the whole house.

Due to his power as a true alpha he could enter the barrier with ease. The house was now three stories tall with several bedrooms and bathrooms plus a panic room and basement. Not to mention Deaton and him had spent months giving the place some killer secrets so all in all the house was a fortress.

Since the Oni attack on his house he figure he needed a place that could be use both as defense when he needed to and as an offense to kick the crap out any creepy crawly that came his way.

He stepped down from his Harley a little birthday present he bought for himself two years ago after helping Malia deal with a rogue witch that wanted to skin her so that she could turn into a coyote it was a rough battle after an hour of ducking spells and dealing with a crazy flying sword the witch was dead and the head taken to the coven of battle crow he was paid so much money that when he divided with Malia he had enough money to buy the Harley if he sold his motocross.

As soon as he stepped down the wind carry a strange scent, somebody had been in his house and from the scent they did not have good intentions. He light up his eyes trying to see into the darkness but even with his wolf's eyes however tonight it was a new moon and that meant total darkness.

He felt somebody watching him but couldn't pin point their location, then a shadow faster than his eyes could follow pass in front of him before disappearing again. After years of been in constant battle after many different creatures he didn't wait long he transform but the shadow was faster and then it was over before he could lift a claw to defend himself in a fury of claws and…feathers? What the hell.

Scott was on the ground bleeding he was in human form again and looked at the sky as the shadow drew closer and stab its claws into his stomach and slash his face before leaving.

Scott was losing his grip on reality fast but before he pass out completely he pressed the #2 on his speed dial and firmly pass out.

Across the ocean in another county a strawberry blonde girl was having trouble sleeping as she was having an old nightmare. The Nogitsune had her at the basement of the old Oak Creek building and that's when it came, the scream that let her know that her best friend was dead.

But this time it was different normally she would wake in cold sweat but not this time, she sat up straight and let her Banshee wail in full force that was so strong after years of been suppress that it was felt all over Spain.

Stiles shot awake so fast and cover his ears and waited for the wail to end and after a few minutes it did.

"Lydia you okay?" he handed her a glass of water.

After she drank most of it she covered herself with the covers and looked at her fiancé.

"I was having a nightmare about you know…Allison and then I felt it, like a frozen claw had ripped my heart out. The wail came out of nowhere it's been years since I felt it so strong."

Stiles was worried, every year it was like this on the day of Allison's death she had nightmares and he couldn't sleep unless he used sleeping pills. He scooped her in his arms.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure everything is okay. Let's just get some sleep okay?"

"No Stiles something is very wrong I can't put my finger on it but…we need to go back home."

Stiles stiffen at the mention of home, it was something he had thought about over the years but it was more like a distant possibility and now just the mere mention of Beacon Hills sended a shiver of fear to his bones.

"No, we are not going."

Lydia sat up and looked at him. "What do you mean no? Stiles this is not something we can ignore."

"Lydia last time we lost Allison and one of the twins and you were kidnapped. There is no way I'm putting you through that again."

"Stiles …"

"No Lydia we are not going back to the thick of the supernatural shit storm. We finally have a normal life together."

"Stiles…"

"Lydia there is nothing you can say that will make me take you back to find bodies, getting almost killed every other week or so and trying to figure out puzzles and clues like were fucking Scooby doo and the werewolves machine…"

"STILES! Shut up for a moment damn your ADHD is showing again. Yes we lost friends and yes it was dangerous but I can't shake this feeling that we have to go back. And if you're not coming with me then I'm going by myself."

Stiles knew he was cornered there was no way he let her go alone and there was no way in hell that she was going to change her mind.

"Lydia why do you always make me do things I don't want to do?"

"Because you love me and if you don't I'll kick your butt and make you go with me anyways."

He laughed and kiss her and got up and picked up the phone.

"_Si, buenas noches podria decirme cuando sale el proximo vuelo hacia los Estados Unidos."_

"_Yes, Good night can you tell me when is the next flight to the US scheduled to leave?"_

After a short conversation Stiles went back to his bed and Lydia was falling asleep again.

"Hey I booked us a flight to the states for tomorrow at two so get some sleep and we will pack in the morning."

Lydia smiled and pulled him towards her and kissed with sleepy passion and they promptly fell asleep. However Stiles remain awake all night worrying what was going to happen to them in the future and if this was a good idea.

On a distant island in the Mediterranean a couple nights later a young man was looking at five men making an exchange it was supposed to be a simple deal. Give the cash and receive the girl in return.

The girl was the daughter of the American ambassador that was kidnapped to keep the ambassador from going to a summit to decide the fate of a ship of Ancient Greek Treasures that was found by an American research team.

The girl was tied up but unharmed which was good. Chris gave them the money and they handed over the girl but at that moment five more men showed up just like Chris planned and so Isaac started shooting them in the legs while Chris took the girl to the car.

By the end of the exchange the police were collecting several wounded men and the girl was safe. Two hours later he was sitting on the hotel nursing a beer thinking of how much life has change.

After the death of Allison Chris and him bonded and he became like a surrogate dad and he had teach him some tricks over the years like how to be a sniper and they had been all over the world helping those who couldn't help themselves but he still miss when he used to hang out with his friends.

However that was neither here nor there the things he has seen over the years have change him and now he was more center and had a better head on his shoulder. Just at that moment Chris enter the room with a briefcase.

"So the girl is safe?"

He looked at me with tired eyes but he smile. "Yeah she is okay nice shooting."

Their bags were already packed since they were heading to Russia tomorrow to deal with a pack of werespiders…yeah werespiders if you can believe it that were terrorizing a small village.

"Isaac we have a change of plans."

That was weird in all the years he had been with Chris there has never been a change of plans which meant it was serious.

"What happen?"

"Well I have been in contact with Deaton over the last couple of years since the Nematon have attract it all sorts of things to Beacon Hills."

"How come we have never gone there if it was so bad?"

He always thought it was because of Allison.

"Because Beacon Hills had its protector and he has been doing a good job until a few days ago. Over the year Scott has manage to grow into a powerful alpha and he has built a strong supernatural community and he keeps the security there very tight from what Deaton has told me his powers have matured and he is very good."

Isaac wasn't surprise he knew his former alpha was going to be a good and strong alpha…but from what Chris was telling me Scott was injured bad.

"What happened to Scott?"

"Something attacked him on the day of Allison's anniversary apparently he was coming from the cemetery when out of nowhere he was attack, right before he pass out he press his speed dial and called Deaton who then went to his house and saw Scott lying in a pool of blood whatever attacked him was fast and strong."

Isaac's eyes widened he didn't know what could have done that to an alpha.

"There's something else Scott hasn't woken up since the battle and he is getting worse apparently whatever attack him also poison him but that's not the bad news."

"You're kidding me right."

"When have I ever joke around? Over the years Scott has taken the thrash out of Beacon Hills some he had expelled, others beaten so badly that they want revenge on him and others well they were life and death challenges and … you know how those goes. So now that Scott is down all those enemies he has made over the years would jump at the chance to take Scott down."

Isaac jumped at hearing this.

"But Scott would never kill anyone."

"Isaac don't be an idiot, he was alone with no pack. And no I'm not blaming you everyone had their reasons for leaving but that left Scott with little choice to protect Beacon Hills he to do things that never thought he would do."

"So what are we going to do?" He looked down knowing he was right after all he has seen sometimes it was kill or be killed.

"Deaton has asked us to go and protect Scott until he is back on his feet. So we are going back to Beacon Hills can you handled it."

The only respond he got was Isaac's eyes turning a dangerous shade of amber.

"Let's go."

At the same time in a snowy mountain in a Canadian Forest two werewolf siblings were having a fun game of who could hunt the other one first. Derek could hear his sister's breathing but couldn't place where she was.

Meanwhile Cora could see Derek just fine and in a sprint of energy she charged her brother and the two went down the slope getting snow everywhere but in the end Derek won using his superior strength and pin her down.

After they went back to human form Cora was angry as usual.

"That's not fair."

Derek smile. "Cora don't be mad I have more body muscle so that makes me stronger but not better your faster and more agile so it could have gone either way. Its genetics not skills."

Cora knew that but still. "Bro you owe me a milk shake. Oh and have you heard word through the grapevine says that a bunch of guys from the Bolten pack are moving on Beacon Hills"

That surprised Derek.

"But those guys haven't move in on Beacon Hills since Scott beat the snot out of Xander four years ago."

"Yeah but apparently something happen a few nights ago and Scott got attack. No one knows who did it but Scott hasn't been seen since."

Derek thought about it for a second he had seen Scott a few times over the years and he had turn into a powerful werewolf he could say just as strong as the demon wolf so whatever took Scott down had power in spades.

"Cora get your things we are going back to Beacon Hills."

Beacon Hills

Deaton was in Scott's house looking over his friend. The one time intern turn alpha werewolf Vet was now laying on the bed motionless cover in cold sweat. What worried Deaton more than anything else was that he wasn't healing and as an alpha he should have healed by now.

Malia enter the room she had come up a long way in just a few years from the girl Scott and Stiles rescue from the woods. Now she was the leader of the mythology department at Beacon Hills high.

"How is he? Why hasn't he woken up?"

"Not good, his body is fighting the poison so he doesn't have any energy left to do anything else. Which means these might scar."

He said point to the three claw slashes that went from under his left cheek to the right side of his forehead.

"What about his eye? Will he loose it?"

"Surprisingly his eye is in perfect shape but if we don't find an antidote for that poison…"

Deaton was worried and that wasn't something you see every day.

"Deaton what spill it."

Malia was getting frustrated, Scott had turn into family after he had help her get control of her powers and after that they had been like brother and sister. But since coyotes and wolves are not supposed to get along, the supernatural community still called him the Alpha without a pack but they were wrong she was his pack and he was hers after everyone else abandon him.

Yet he didn't seem mad just resigned and she had seen how sometimes he had come home bloody and with broken bones yet he didn't complain just waited until his body healed itself.

"Deaton what are we going to do? The conclave is in four days if Scott is not there well it might turn more bloody than usual."

Deaton looked at Malia and smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry child he is going to pull through that boy doesn't know the meaning of the word surrender. Anyways help is on the way I called Chris to keep an eye on the place until Scott is back a full strength."

Malia didn't like hearing that but she kept quiet and went and put a warm towel over Scott's head.

Deaton went to the lab Scott had in the second floor and examine the feathers he found on the ground next to Scott he put them under a microscope and found they were very rare feathers with a white and cream color and oddly shape.

He went and pick a few books from Scott's library on birds and a few mythology books from his own bag and sat down on the desk and started reading.

"Hang on Scott just a little longer." Deaton realized he had to find what kind of creature attacked Scott so that he could devise a cure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thanks so much for viewing the story and reviewing it. They are going to be a lot surprises throughout the course of the story. And if you were wondering how everyone looks like after 8 years then this is the chapter that says it all and at the end of the chapter there is going to be another a/n so enjoy. Disclaimer I don't know anything except the OC that might pop out**

**Harlequin K.**

It wasn't until two days later that Stiles and Lydia got to the US because they were so many delays and really travelled from Spain to the US it was hassled. During that time Stiles talk to different people in Spain some were to look out over his shop and a cleaning lady was going to go once a week to clean the apartment.

Lydia had taken some overdue vacation break from the clinic and got two other psychologists to take over her classes. The shop was Stiles pride and joy right after Lydia of course if he said anything else he end up sleeping in the balcony…again. He opened it about two years ago after he save enough money and it was going great since he specialize in all types of cars and as a side hobby he restore damage or really old cars to their prime and sold them.

He had two other employees and well his shop was like him an ADHD nightmare no one understood his system and that was a constant trouble with his employees but after two years they got use to it.

Lydia worked in a clinic for abuse and trouble kids no surprise there since she was always willing to help others. She started there as an intern and after discovering that the old director was raping the patients and she expose him they gave her a permanent job and she took to it like fish to water.

These past years have been interesting Stiles thought as he looked over to the sleeping form of Lydia as he drove to Beacon Hills. He had talk to his father before leaving and he was very happy that they were coming to visit but he also sounded worried about something. He asked him if they could stay at the house since they didn't know how long they were going to be there they didn't want to pay a hotel.

And that's what when his dad surprise the hell out of him, he said they would have the house to themselves since he didn't lived there anymore. Apparently he had met someone five years ago and since two years ago they been living together. When he ask who he didn't say and told him to wait for him to meet her at the house.

Now that he thought about it he wondered how everyone was, especially Scott he hadn't heard from him since he left. Did he stay or did he also leave? He felt bad about leaving his friend all those years ago but if he hadn't done it his mind would have been long gone.

An hour later they arrived at the house and his dad's sheriff car was parked outside so he parked it on the driveway. He looked at Lydia who was still sleeping and smile that after so many years of crushing on her they were together. Her strawberry blonde hair was longer she kept it waist length since she discovered that he like it that long.

She hadn't change much but to him she was more beautiful than any woman on the planet, yes she still had her attitude but that was part of her charm. And he needed a strong woman like her to keep him in check.

"Lydia…Honey wake up were here."

She open her eyes slowly and stretch herself making her clothes move up in very pleasant ways, she caught me looking and smirk.

"Not now lover boy but tonight you are going to take the stress from the flight out of this amazingly good body of mine."

He couldn't help but smile and kiss her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

They got out of the car and walked to the house his hand on her waist. The house pretty much looked the same as before. His dad was inside and probably heard the rental so he open the door for Lydia and walked after her.

His dad was in the kitchen drinking coffee and he hadn't age that much since his last visit a year ago a few gray hairs and some bags over his sleep, probably working on a case. What stopped him in his tracks was the woman next to him.

Petite with dark hair laughing at something he had said, when they notice them looking.

"Hi Stiles, Lydia good to see you after so long."

Miss Mccall went and hug and kiss Lydia while his dad came and hug him, it was pretty much a one sided hug since he was still open mouthed that his dad's girlfriend was his best friends mom.

Lydia notice and rolled her yes at him and closed his mouth.

"Really Stiles? It surprises you that much. You could have seen it from fifty feet away of course I was betting on either Deaton or the sheriff but with having a werewolf as a son, I was thinking she might go for your dad you know getting a little more dose of normality. So you owe those new shoes I saw at the boutique the other day, the pink ones."

That snapped him out of it and looked at Lydia.

"Why? I never bet against you?"

She rolled her eyes again.

"Stiles how can you be so smart and yet so slow. Sweetie I bet against myself so that means that I won thus making me the looser at the same time who has to pay a penalty to the winner which is me and since it was against myself it seems silly to buy myself the penalty so it falls to you since we are living together."

That explanation made him even more confuse than he already was but he got the gist of it…he was buying her new shoes.

Melissa laughed. "Haven't change a bit you two. And you looked so happy together, I wish Scott would finally settle down instead of parading so many woman and strange people to his house."

John got a dark cloud over his eyes as if he knew something that she didn't but what could that be?

But that rose another question or two since he and Lydia ask one at the same time.

"Wasn't Scott with Kira?"

"Scott a playboy? Haha that's funny."

John and Melissa looked at them and smile.

"Scott and Kira broke it up after seven months that you guys were gone didn't work out, She now teaches History at Beacon Hills High after her father and mother left for Japan about three years ago." Answered the good sheriff.

"As for Scott been a play boy I don't know since he move out of the house he hasn't been as open with me as before. He says its to protect me."

Melissa looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "John my shift starts in twenty minutes."

"Stiles here are the keys, house is clean and fridge is full, I'll see you guys later."

And after a few goodbyes they left.

"Well that was informative, but what the hell has Scott been up to? That doesn't sound like him."

"Yeah you are right maybe we should go visit him."

Lydia looked at him as if he was serious.

"Really genius? Where? Because you forgot to ask your dad where he lives now."

At that moment John walked into the kitchen.

"Listen guys I don't have much time, Melissa thinks I left my keys here. So I have to be fast. Things have change here a lot I cant give you the full details because most of what I know is what Scott tells me."

"Wait what do you mean dad?"

John gave Stiles a father/cop glared. "Stiles don't interrupt the supernatural community is bigger now about a quarter of the town is a supe maybe more since that's my estimate and most of them don't trust the cops so Scott has been my go to guy or more like I've been his. But the thing is no one has seen Scott for days nor Deaton. The animal clinic has been closed and when I went to talk to Kira and Malia they said they didn't know but I could tell Kira was lying she is a very good one.

And since I can't go to Scott's house…" Lydia put her hand over Stiles mouth because he was about to speak again. "I can't go Stiles because if the supes see a cop around his house it will make waves for him. But you can go because no one knows you're my son and since Lydia is a Banshee they will know you're her mate or whatever the hell Banshees called their significant others."

He gave them a piece of paper but outside a car horn sounded and it was very insistent.

"Go there before night falls."

And he left with the keys in his hands.

Lydia and Stiles looked at each other.

"What the hell is going on around? Stiles your dad is making Scott sound like the supernatural godfather. So where does our resident alpha lives?"

Lydia studied Stiles as he read the address in the eight years she had been with him, he had help her center herself and be the woman she is today. He still looked the same more or less his hair was short and his clothes were much better in the fashion department courtesy of yours truly. But the biggest change was that due to his martial arts training and from working on cars all day he was ripped not the bulky kind of ripped that had been Jackson or Aiden. Stiles build was of lean corded muscles that rocked her world.

He looked surprise.

"Well Stilisnki where is it?"

"The Hale house."

Just a day after having talked to Deaton Chris and Isaac were in front of Scott's new home. And he had to say he was impress with the level of security the place had. From his spot at the entrance he could see there were cameras in the woods looking both at the house and around it, motion sensors were on the windows and woods and that was just what he could see at plain sight and from what Isaac told him the house had a mountain ash barrier.

The Hale house had been reconstructed it and outfitted for war and it suited the man Scott had become. He knock on the door again and Deaton open up not looking a day older than what he was.

"Chris, Isaac good to see you guys please come in."

Chris step inside but Isaac took a hesitant step and when he notice that the barrier was down he went in.

"How come Scott bought Derek's old house?" Isaac said as he walked behind the two older men.

Deaton answer as he showed them where to put the cases filled with weapons.

"For the same reason Thalia and all the Hale alphas have lived in this house, isolation the house is secluded from the city, surrounded by dense forest so in the event of a fight no one would notice and once new wolves experience the moon for the first time they could run without putting others in danger. Scott realize this and bought it from the state."

Deaton went into the kitchen and prepare some tea.

"So how is Scott?" Chris ask as he started taking out guns and preparing himself, Isaac was going through the same motions.

"That I can't say for sure he is better the fever broke down this morning. I was up all night reading books and I think it was a harpy that attack him. The feathers that I found next to him match the descriptions of harpy feathers that I found in one of my books"

That surprise Chris since it would make sense, harpies were faster than the wind and their claws carried a lethal poison but…

"That's disturbing."

"Why?" Isaac asked as he was starting to put his sniper rifle together.

"Because harpies tend to stay in Greece they prefer the warmer climates of the islands and they never travel alone and that one would attack Scott without provocation…bears some thinking."

Said Deaton as he poured some tea for them.

"I found the ingredients for the antidote but they are rare and Scott had only enough to make four syringes and it was after the third one that his fever broke. I was about to give him the last one and hope that's enough."

As they drank their tea Deaton notice how much Isaac have grown gone was the insecure teenager as he assembled his rifled he notice confidence and power radiating from the beta. His hair was longer than before and gave him a surfer kind of look and he had bulk up in the years Chris had train him now he resembled Derek from a few years ago since Derek since then had built a bit more muscle saying he needed every advantage he could get.

Once they finished their tea he took them to see Scott.

Isaac was aware of the way Deaton looked at him as if he was analyzing different possibilities and outcomes. They went into the master bedroom and Isaac saw Scott lying there on the bed and the dude had change a lot.

Gone was the scrawny kid. Now a man about six foot two lay on the bed built like a line breaker but what surprise Isaac the most was the number of scars Scott had but the worst one was the one on his face it cover an entire side of it.

"What the hell happened to him? He exploded or went as a test subject for the incredible Hulk experiment."

Deaton smiled. "You can say it was a combination of a grow spurt, been an alpha and years of constant fighting. His been hitting the gym and training in martial arts for the last couple of years, he also spent about a year taking care of the wolves in the Beacon Hills zoo and studied how they move and fought afterwards he would come here to the forest transform and practice."

"Why?" Isaac was clearly confused.

It was Chris who answered.

"To know himself better, he's been learning to defend himself and how his powers work right Deaton."

"Pretty much Scott thought that by watching how wolves behave he would have better control of his powers and he was right by learning about his wolf side he became more able to handle the responsibilities that he shoulder and it also made him vicious when fighting."

"Deaton I've been meaning to ask you a question. Chris said that Scott has been force to kill. How can he kill and still be a true alpha."

Deaton knew this question was coming.

"A true alpha is born because a beta rises on his own power and will and doesn't steal the power from others. In other words he rises himself by his own moral code. There have been cases of true alphas who have risen by their savageness."

"What do you mean?"

"That the source of a true alpha rise to power and how to maintain his power is tied to the morals that fuels his will be that good or bad. If a beta sees injustice in his pack because his alpha is a rules tyrant and in his mind he starts thinking if he had more power, if he could have the power to defeat the tyrant eventually if his will is strong he will be a true alpha. But what fuel his rise was the desire for power.

In Scott's case what fuel his will is and has been only one thing. His desire to protect his loved ones. His wolf knows that and if a threat comes and the only way to protect his loved ones is to take a life he won't revert back to beta but he takes the life of an innocent then he would lose his powers."

Isaac thought about it for a few minutes.

"Yeah I get it now."

"Good it took me a few hours to explain that to Scott and made him realize it but then again he was traumatize by his first battle kill."

Chris nodded.

"So what kind of trouble are we expecting Deaton."

"Well…"

There was a sound that reverted through the whole house. Deaton went to check the monitors and saw a car pull up and what surprise him the most was that Lydia and Stiles were coming out of it.

He opened the door and hugged the young couple.

"Dr. D is good to see you. But what are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing but please coming."

As soon as the couple entered the house they saw Chris and Isaac.

"Isaac? Mr. Argent?"

"Stiles?"

"Lydia?"

As the old friends saluted each other and ask how they been. They sat on the couch of the living room.

"So you guys went to Spain and are engaged? Stiles what did you do to her mind control? Drugged her?"

Lydia shot a glare at Isaac but smile.

"What about you werewolf genius turn super spy? What do they call you 00wolf?"

They laughed.

"Man its good to see you guys."

"Yeah but what are you doing in Scott's house?"

Deaton went on and explain what had happen to Scott and that he had ask Chris and Isaac for help since Scott was at full strength.

"A harpy? See Lydia I told you supernatural shit storm."

Lydia very maturely struck her tongue out before turning to Deaton.

"So what is this I hear about Scott been a werewolf grandfather."

Deaton laugh as he was caught by surprise and at how accurate it was.

"After you guys left more and more supes came to Beacon Hills some friendly others not. So Scott made rules for the whole community that decided to live here peacefully and those that didn't he dealt with. There are several rules in the community they applied to some groups and other rules applied to others but there is one rule that all must obey come in peace or leave in pieces."

"Scott enforces that rule since it was his first and most important rule. Been that he was the first supernatural leader here and one of the most powerful ones." Added Chris from what Deaton had told him over the years.

Stiles, Lydia and Isaac looked at each other.

"Enforces it how?" Asked Stiles dreading the answer that Isaac knew and Lydia guessed.

"Every supe has until Friday of the week they arrive to present themselves to the conclave if they plan to stay for a definite time here if they don't applied with this rule then they issue a warning to leave by the hour if they don't complied Scott forces them to leave.

Some it only takes a roar, and few slashes to go away but others are more persistent…"

Deaton was quiet for a few moments and decided to answer Chris earlier question and finish explaining himself.

"A couple of years ago an alpha by the name of Xander came with his pack intending on taking over Beacon Hills and killing Scott. He had heard about the alpha here but he was arrogant enough to believe he could come in here and demand Scott's loyalty big mistake.

They waited until Friday the day when the conclave meets and challenged Scott in front of the other leaders. That put Scott in a difficult position as you know fights for dominance of a pack are to the death. Scott normally wounds his opponents enough that they quit but this idiot did it in front of the conclave if Scott wanted to maintain the respect of the conclave he had to accept."

"But why?"

"Because the Conclave is a reunion where all the leaders of the supernatural community come together to share information, they respect Scott because of his power and leadership skills if he let a challenge to his authority pass the others will see him as weak and attack him and then no one would be able to look out for Beacon Hills.

Xander knew Scott didn't kill but value the life of one over the lives of everyone in the city so he accepted and fought Xander the fight was fast and brutal in the end Xander stab his claws into Scott's stomach but Scott had his in Xander's chest and he rip his heart out killing him on the spot."

Lydia and Stiles were horrified by what they heard. Isaac was shock but not surprise.

"Why killed him in such a way?" Stiles asked holding Lydia's hand.

"Because he had to set an example for the rest of the pack so that if they knew what would happen to them if they try to come to Beacon Hills again."

What surprise Stiles and Lydia was that it was Isaac who answer and not Deaton.

"Correct Isaac after Xander died the pack left, we later heard that Xander's son Henry had taken over his father place as alpha and once he heard that Scott hasn't been seen for days he mobilized the Bolten pack and are coming this way."

"How could they know?" Isaac as standing up checking outside with a gun in his hand the sun had set while listening to the story.

"It's hard to miss that the powerful Alpha of Beacon Hills hasn't been seen for days. So that's one issue the other is that Scott needs to be mobile by tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow Deaton?" Asked Chris.

"Because tomorrow is the conclave and those people normally don't get along and it always turns into a brawl only Scott is strong enough to keep them from killing each other."

Stiles was impress that his friend had come so far and the responsibilities he had. He wasn't the Scott he knew and he was starting to wonder once he woke up how was he going to react to them there.

Suddenly the alarms sounded throughout the whole house and a second later a window was broken and body came flying in cover in blood, glass and was breathing heavy, he was quickly follow by two more bodies that came through the second window.

Chris and Isaac pointed their guns at the bodies. As they got closer they notice with a surprise that it was Derek, Cora and Malia badly injured and bleeding fast. The next sound chilled everyone to the bones dozens of howls outside the house.

"Guess that's little Henry and his boys." Said Stiles as he looked at the dozen werewolves outside howling for blood.

**Well guys here is the second chapter. Hope you like it. I will try to keep updating as I have so far. There are many more surprises in store for the Beacon Hills pack.**

**Who are the leaders of the conclave?**

**Will Scott wake up in time to save his skin from the vicious pack outside howling for his blood?**

**And where is the harpy that attack Scott?**

**These questions and more surprise will be answered next chapter. **

**So read and review guys and let me know any questions you have via PM or Reviews. **

**Thank you for everyone who has read this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chris went to see out the windows while Deaton, Lydia and Stiles pick up the fallen. Stiles was right apparently the entire Bolten pack was there and from the red eyes of the man in the front little Henry was here.

"Isaac get upstairs with your riffle put on your gloves and load up with silver any idiot comes more than 20 paces of the house blow his brains out."

Isaac put Derek on the floor and rush to the kitchen then upstairs.

"Deaton get this guys patch up we are going to need them. Lydia can you shoot a gun?"

Lydia was shock for a moment but then nodded and grabbed a gun that Chris handed her.

"Mr. Argent you got a knife?"

Chris looked at Stiles surprise that he would ask for such a weapon. And more surprise that Stiles look that he knew what he was doing.

"Don't looked at me like. I haven't been sitting all these years with a thumb up my ass"

"Over descriptive Stilinsky"

Derek said as he got up his cuts were already healing.

"SCOTT McCall come out here and fight me! I challenge you for the domain of Beacon Hills!"

Derek look out the window and notice how Chris was looking at him.

"Not now, I'll explain everything later. Where's Scott?"

Chris looked outside and started counting the werewolves.

"Scott was attack by a harpy and has been poison. We gave him the antidote but he hasn't woken up yet."

"Then we are screwed."

Said Cora as she sat up and tore a piece of her sleeve that was all but ripped.

"How come?"

Malia got up and went to the room she had here with extra clothes and brought two sleeveless shirts one for Cora and one for her and they promptly change right there. Stiles decided he was going to get busy watching the up coming werewolves.

"Because their about thirty werewolves out there who beat the crap out of us and want Scott's blood."

"And whose genius idea was it to fight a whole pack of werewolves with just two wolves and a coyote?"

Stiles asked as he went into the kitchen and came out with two large meat knives.

Chris rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen and came out with a sword hilt and gave it to Stiles.

"Press the button at the hilt."

Stiles did and a sword blade came out.

"That's a tai-chi broadsword its not made of silver but its still pretty sharp think you can handle it?"

Stiles did a series of moves that show his proficiency with the blade Lydia's eyes beam with pride.

"Yeah I think so."

Then a several shots were heard startling Stiles that he move his sword and threw a vase to the floor breaking it almost stabbing Chris.

"Sorry about that."

He pressed the button and the blade hid itself.

Lydia's eyes turn from prideful to rolling in annoyance.

"Nice move."

"Take another step and the next one goes in your head."

Stiles snorted. "Isaac ever the diplomat."

"That doesn't matter Stiles this is bad with Scott down and Henry there with his pack the only thing that can save our butts is for him to fight Henry."

Chris took out two more guns and was readying himself for the bloodshed about to happen.

"Well that is not happening. Can we get the barrier back up?"

"No I took it down to let Isaac in and well with the windows broken we can't bring it up."

"Any ideas?" Stiles asked as he was looking out the window at the figure of Henry pacing back and forth.

"Easy go out there and kill them."

Malia straight forward as always but every now and then she would glare at the lot of them.

"Okay here is the plan Isaac won't be able to hold them off for long once they rush he will shoot anyone who comes near, Deaton take a weapon from my case and guard the back I'm sure they have us surrounded. Lydia you take that gun and go guard Scott anyone comes through that door without knocking two times you shoot."

Deaton went without another word now that Derek, Malia and Cora are okay. Stiles thought he saw him go to the back door with two shotguns, he looked at Lydia who came over and kiss hi fervently and without restraint he was flushed by the time it was over.

"Don't get killed you still owe me something later tonight."

He grinned and watched her leave.

"Now those of you who can grow fur and claws you are with me and will go outside the plan is keep out of the house any questions or complaints? No good. Stiles if anyone gets by us skewered them."

Nobody complain with the plan and since Mr. Argent was kind of an expert on this. Malia was the first one out the door and was followed quickly by the rest.

Outside was well the scene from an apocalyptic movie or worse. Henry was in the clearing in front of the house pacing he was already transform and pretty angry.

"Hale are you McCalls new lap bitch? Did he got tired of the coyote and the fox? What a disgrace for a werewolf where is he?"

Malia was already jumpy enough and wanted to tear into Henry's face only Cora's hand on her arm stopped her.

"We don't want any trouble so either leave here on your own two legs or in a body bag."

Said Chris with such a calm voice he could be talking about sports instead of killing someone.

Henry looked at Chris with disdain in his features.

"This doesn't concern you human so unless you want to die stay out of this."

The man was an idiot if he knew he was only alive because they didn't want any bloodshed or more importantly if he died then the thirty werewolves would rain on them.

Derek decided to do the logical thing and antagonized the homicidal wolf.

"Come on Henry you and I know that if it hadn't been for Scott killing your father you still be a good little papas boy licking his boots why don't we do this interesting, I challenge you for the control of the Bolten pack or are you scared of getting beat by a beta?"

Henry eyes started glowing from his anger because Derek had hit the mark, he was a coward that got what he wanted through others and he knew Derek would wipe the floor with him.

He took a step back as Derek, Malia and Cora transform, Derek roar his challenge. Henry took a step back but when he notice what he did he took two forward only to be stop by a shot fire from Isaac.

"Sorry Hale but you are not in my league and besides there's a challenge open and that has to be addressed first"

He turned to the house.

"McCall if you don't come out here now me and my boys will kill everyone here!"

When no answer came from the house, Henry got more and more angry.

"Bolten pack! Kill them."

And that's when everything went straight to hell a sea of amber eyes swarmed from the forest towards them.

Isaac started shooting them off one by one but there was just too many of them the ones that did fall had a nice little window made in the back of their skulls brains splatter everywhere.

Chris started shooting expertly at the upcoming wolves wasting maybe one or two bullets on each wolf. Some shots were heard from the back of the house. Guess Deaton was having his own party.

Derek was busy fighting two wolves at the same time the battle was a vicious one, Derek now had no patience like when he was fighting them before and honestly that was Cora's idea no matter what she says.

Derek swipe his claws at the stomach of the nearest one but then he got stabbed by the other one without stopping he pulled the one who stab him and bit his neck off blood gushing down his throat and chest he rushed to finished the other one and snapped his neck but as soon as he did three more wolves surrounded him.

Two he could take but three was pushing it good thing but then Cora jump at one of them and tore its throat out before running to fight another wolf he looked back for a second and they were like two or three wolves no throats.

Malia was not having a good time all she wanted was get out of work after grading test which half of them were F's sometimes she can't believe how stupid these kids can be. She wanted to have a drink with some friends before coming back to Scott's place and watch over him.

Once she finds the bitch that attacked her brother, yeah Scott wasn't her brother but he helped her get her shit together and save her from the woods. And yes she was resentful at first because well the woods were she knew but after a while she got use to it. And after that fiasco about Peter been her dad he was there for her too.

And now this ungrateful bastards were back just because little Lydia had a bad dream. She could understand Isaac and Chris because Deaton called them and even Derek because he had kept in contact with Scott over the years.

But Stiles and Lydia left and abandon their supposedly best friend because they couldn't handled it well boo hoo it wasn't like he was doing any better. He had just lost the love of his life and yeah he dated Kira for a few months but that didn't go beyond a few kisses and they had time to grieve Scott didn't because when they left that's when shit got a hell of a lot worse so he buried all those feelings inside and became colder she knew he was a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

But wasn't neither here nor there she knew her strength and weaknesses since for years she been training with Scott. She wasn't anywhere near as strong as a werewolf yes was strong but wolves tended to be stronger than coyotes. However there was one thing that a coyote was better than a wolf…speed.

She was faster than them and so she kick their asses. By moving faster she raked her claws in every vital spot she could find anyone looking at her would be seen a blur of claws and blood soon the wolves surrounding were dead but more were coming.

But no matter how much they killed some manage to get pass and into the house right were Stiles was as soon as he saw them come near the house he started freaking out walking from place to place.

Two wolves enter the house first and Stiles went from freaking out to semi-calm freaking out as he remember what his teacher said that he could use fear to think clearly and come up with a solution to the problem at hand, he was guessing that his teacher never fought two angry werewolves with a sword.

He pushed the button and the blade came out and he didn't wait for them to come to him and attack they didn't expect a human to go on the offensive and were caught off guard and he manage to stab on of them in the stomach and punch him in the face but the other one pass him completely and went upstairs.

"Lydia!"

The wolf pushed him back but now Stiles and pissed and didn't have time to waste so he did the natural thing and behead the shit out of the wolf.

"Lydia!"

He ran upstairs but then he heard gun shots and he saw the body of the werewolf in front of a bedroom several shots to the head, body well everywhere.

The battle raged outside as more shots were heard from Isaac, Deaton and Chris weapons and the roars from the fight were deafening.

He ran to the bedroom but a black shadow passed him so fast that it knocked him down on the floor. It broke a window on the second floor and went down.

Lydia came running to him.

"Stiles you ok?"

She was shaking but managed to get him up on his feet.

"Lydia what the hell was that."

She smirked but before she answer him she aim the gun behind and shoot at another werewolf coming at them she shot until there were no more bullets in the gun. The werewolf was a mess of blood and brain matter.

"Come on lets go outside."

And they rushed outside to find a strange scenario.

The fighting had stop at some point Isaac must has run out of bullets because he was there transformed with blood all over himself of the thirty something werewolves only half were left.

Derek, Malia and Cora were also cover in blood and their clothes were gone straight to hell. The only ones who were not cover in blood were Mr. Argent who apparently had more bullets than a military convoy and Henry coward hadn't even broken a sweat.

But what strange Stiles the most was the big black wolf in front of Henry.

"About time you showed up McCall."

Scott? Since when did he learn to turn into a wolf?

Apparently this surprise everyone except Malia.

"I knew you wouldn't let your friends die in vain just because you are too coward to face me."

The wolf snarled at Henry those red eyes were murderous. They were the eyes of a killer he couldn't believe his best friend had eyes like those. The wolf looked around and saw us there if he was surprise he didn't show it. But when he saw Malia hurt something change in his eyes there wasn't anger in them, no there was ancient word for that when passion and anger mixed together it was Wrath.

Scott howled at challenge at Henry.

"Gladly"

And the two went at each other's throats literally Scott tried to bite Henry's neck while little Henry try to claw at Scott but he was faster and got away. Scott pounce again at Henry lashing his fangs at the other wolf's arms and started to bring him down and while he mauling the arm Henry slash at Scott's fur.

In one swoop Henry slam Scott against a tree making Scott yelped in pain and let go of the arm he was using as a chew toy. The two circle each other for a moment before going at it again in a blur of fur and blood they fought moving from one place to the other.

That is until Scott bit him in the stomach making Henry double over. Scott jumped him and bit his throat out in less than a second and without hesitation, then he stood over the body of the fallen alpha and howled his victory.

Then he looked at the remaining pack members and bare his blood soaked fangs at them. The rest of the Bolten pack suddenly remembered they needed to be somewhere else and they needed to get there fast.

Then Scott transform back into his human form he was shaking with rage but he manage to keep it down as he looked at the mess they had made of his home. He went to check on Malia.

"Hey are you ok?"

Malia smiled as she touch Scott's hand on her cheek. "I'm fine you know I can take care of myself what about you? We've been worried sick."

He was still weak from whatever the hell happened to him and the fight hadn't helped one bit but when heard shots been fired right next to him he woke up. Finding Lydia of all people shooting a strange wolf, so he transformed and went outside where he had heard the fighting was going on.

"I know but still."

"Scott not for nothing but you're not wearing any clothes right now."

He looked down and yeah she was right not that it bothered him but still he went pass her and into the house and saw Deaton carrying two shotguns inside.

"I see you're awake."

"Yeah some inconsiderate fools started shooting outside my house."

"Next time we will just serve you up to them instead."

They laughed at that. Everyone was starting to pile inside.

"We got fifteen dead werewolves outside what are we going to do with them? People tend to notice that"

Asked Stiles, Scott was trying to ignore them all until he got his bearing straight and also a shower with a hot meal. But he was right people tend to nice smalls things like bodies.

"Deaton you know where my cellphone is?"

Deaton had it in his jacket pocket and handed it over to Scott.

Scott started making a few calls.

"Hey Carlos how is it going?...no I'm not dead…well those rumors are wrong as you are clearly talking to me…why would I move to Alaska its freaking cold out there…yeah the king crabs are good but hey listen I got something for you and the gang…yeah there's enough for everyone…about fifteen…yeah yeah I'm the wolf and now and pick them up at my house and tell guys to be careful some of them have silver bullets in them don't want any chipped teeth."

And he hung up getting crazy stares from everyone except Malia and Deaton.

"Ghouls we have a pack of them here they ran the meat store down town. The leader is a friend from the conclave anytime I need a body take care off he is just a call away and he and his boys comes and picks them up. Apparently werewolf meat has a spicy flavor or so I'm told. Derek think you can piled them up out the front? Isaac help him out too."

He then turned his back on them and went for a well deserving shower.

Everyone else was shock at Scott's attitude.

"What is his problem?"

Lydia asked angry as she looked around at everyone.

Deaton went to get a broom to start swiping the glass out. Malia went to take a shower right before going to the kitchen and started to make dinner venison steaks with fries and some parmesan chicken.

"Come Isaac lets get rid of the bodies, Cora take the other bathroom and grab a shower I'm sure Scott has the clothes we left the last time we were here."

Cora went without complaining which was rare thing while Chris helped Deaton clean up.

"Derek what the hell? How can any of you be so calmed about any of this?" Stiles was at the edge of his nerves the person looked like Scott but he was colder than the Scott he remember and what was with the scars around his body and face.

"Stiles we are all on edge and high strung that's why I asked Cora to take a shower and why Malia went as well to give them something to do. We are cover in blood and still pumping adrenaline so lets get this done so that we can clean ourselves and talk."

Isaac went to pick up the bodies that were inside the house when they heard a crash outside when they went to check it out it was the wolf Lydia had shot, apparently Scott threw it outside.

Once the bodies were piled up they went inside and Malia and Cora were already change and started making dinner, the glass and wood were clean up. So Derek and Isaac went to take a shower by the time they all finished dinner was ready and Scott came down.

"What day is it?"

He asked as he started to help prepare the table.

"Thursday."

Malia answered and he knew the question that was in her eyes.

"So the conclave is tomorrow? Well better eat my filled."

As they sat down to eat Scott loaded up and ate with ravenous hunger since his body had killed about a million calories trying to expelled the poison. Once he took the edge of the hunger he looked at everyone.

"Okay lets start. I'm not surprise to see either Chris or Isaac here since it was probably Deaton's idea to have someone watched my back while I was down. Nor you and Cora because once word that I was down had spread you would come to check things out. Thanks guys."

He said to Cora and Derek they had smooth the edges around their friendship and got along just fine.

"What I am surprise however is to see you two back."

Stiles and Lydia looked at each other. This Scott was different he thought and analyze the situation and his face didn't give anything away.

"Scott what the hell is with the attitude? I mean fine you are some big shot alpha but can the attitude were friends."

Lydia always the diplomat, Malia was about to say something but Scott stopped her.

"Things change Lydia, Beacon Hills is not what it used to. And I'm a little on edge since I was attack by some new freak in town, been in a coma for a few days and waking up to an attack on my house by some dead beat alpha who thought the world shine around him."

Lydia was surprised by the cold way he addressed her.

"Scott what's wrong with you man? You just killed somebody and look like nothing happen. What's happen to you?"

Scott's eyes became colder and his face was like looking at a marble stone.

"Stiles cut it out okay now isn't the time."

Isaac said while spearing another fry.

"What do you mean this isn't time? How can you be so calmed after what happen?"

"Stiles you do what you have to, they attack his home and hurt his family all in an attempt to kill him Scott did what he must."

Cora said glaring at Stiles.

"Enough that doesn't matter beside its not my first time. You still haven't answer my question."

Lydia was fuming but her mind was also think things through how much had Beacon Hills change and what had Scott to do to keep it peaceful.

"On the night of Allison's anniversary I was having a nightmare about the day it happen and when I woke up, I was wailing."

Scott entire demeanor change at the mention of Allison, he knew he wasn't in his best because Malia told him his eyes were red. He took a deep breath and calmed down.

"But that isn't something out of the ordinary you have wailed before."

Said Derek while eating some chicken.

"She hasn't had a wail since the night we fought the Nogitsune."

"That is interesting since the same night you were attacked Scott." Deaton told him while cutting his steak and eating it. "Delicious as always Malia."

"It's the seasoning its all in the seasoning Dr. D"

"By the way Deaton what attacked me and how come my wounds didn't heal?"

Deaton swallow and put his plate away since he was finished.

"A harpy one the fastest beings in existence since they are basically the incarnation of violent winds, the ancient Greek believe the harpies were servants of Zeus king of the gods. That's why you couldn't fight it since it was so fast and on the night of the new moon.

As for your wounds well harpies carry a deadly poison in their claws so your body focus all of his healing powers into fighting the poison once I administer the antidote it was too late the wounds had already scar."

"That's okay, it doesn't matter but why would a harpy attack me."

Malia had been thinking about that for sometime but had figure it out.

"Scott there is just so many reasons for someone to attack you. But that's not what worries me, are you sure you are strong enough to go to the conclave?"

"Malia I have to go you know that."

"But at least take bodyguards with you the others can why can't you?"

"If I go with bodyguards it will show a sign of weakness and we can't have that. You know how Carmine is."

"Whose Carmine and can somebody explain this."

Stiles was getting frustrated with everyone.

Scott sigh debating on how much to tell them but if they were going to be here for awhile might as well.

"The conclave is the council of leaders from the different supernatural groups here in Beacon Hills. Currently there are five members Carlos the leader of the ghouls, Carmine leader of the vampires…" At the mention of Carmine's name Malia's eyes turn blue and a little growl escape her. "Malia please…thanks there's also Bree leader of the witches, White Shadow leader of the Native American Shamans and me.

The problem with Carmine is that he wants his vampires to have free reign here and I'm the biggest obstacle in his way since when they get out of line I make it a point to put them on the right path and since Carmine doesn't scare me he tries at every conclave to make me see weak or incompetent."

Derek laughed. "You should have seen how Scott put him in his place the moment he enter Beacon Hills it was funny."

Scott smiled at the memory but then continue with his explanation.

"As a sign of status every leader is allowed two bodyguards to accompany them to meeting place but they stay out of the meet room. The only ones who don't use body guards are me and White Shadow."

That said it for the power the two had and Malia smile she like White Shadow he was fun and sarcastic.

They started clearing the table and move to the living room.

"Listen we still don't know who attack Scott or why so me and Isaac are going to stay for a while."

Scott nodded appreciating the help. "Thanks Chris you got a place to stay?"

"Yeah I didn't sell the apartment so we are going there."

They shook hands "Glad to have you here."

Isaac and Scott share a handshake and Isaac went back to pick the weapons and left.

"Me and Cora are going to stick around I don't like the vibe around this whole incident plus I was getting sick of the snow."

Cora snorted. "You were getting tired of your ass woop by me."

Scott laughed at Derek's face. "No worries man your rooms are always ready for when you guys need them, plus Malia is staying here because her apartment is been fumigated."

Derek had sold his loft and when he was in Beacon Hills he stayed with Scott.

"Why don't you sell the place you live more here than there."

Asked Cora yawning.

"Because when I want to have male company I don't want brother listening to me having fun."

Scott snorted. "Not like it matters its not like I haven't interrupted you before."

Malia's cheeks turned red.

"One time I forgot to close the door and you still won't let me live it down."

"Nope."

He hugged her glad that she was safe.

"Don't ever scare me like that or I will hunt you down and beat you to a pulp."

Scott smile and hug her harder. "Don't it will take a lot more than that to keep me down. Now head to bed you have classes tomorrow."

She didn't argue which told you how tired she was from the sleepless nights and the fight.

Scott turned to Lydia and Stiles who apparently had kept the sword Chris had giving to him.

"What about you guys?"

"Scott we have a lot to talk about…"

Scott silence him with a looked but he figure he was right. "After the conclave is over then we can talk. I'm assuming you are staying at your dad's house?"

Lydia was still angry with Scott but it was a fight for another day.

"Yeah, so anything else O Werewolf Corllioni?"

"Not the godfather Lydia, if you guys are going to stay for a while then you will see how much things have change."

And with that they left leaving only Deaton, Cora, Derek and Scott.

"So how are you really feeling?"

Ask Derek cutting straight to the point.

Scott smile he couldn't hide how bad he felt so he sat down.

"The food help but the fight took a lot out of me. That poison is not something to joke with."

Cora sat down on the floor and ask what had been on her mind for a while.

"Since when can you turn into a full wolf? I thought that was a rare talent and the last one who had it was my mother."

Derek had been asking himself that question. Thalia Hale was famous for that talent among other she had.

Scott smile and lean his head back and close his eyes he was so tired.

"Malia once I taught her how to control her shift, I remember she could transform into a full coyote and she's only a beta. So I asked to teach me it wasn't easy but I've been doing it for about two years.

I could teach you guys if you want to."

Derek and Cora looked at each other surprise by the offer.

"Thanks will think about it but right now you need some sleep."

"Yeah Derek's right you need to rest if you are going to the conclave tomorrow."

"Thanks Deaton for everything. I'll see you tomorrow at the clinic."

Deaton shook hands and left while the rest of them went upstairs to sleep. The last thing on Scott's mind was that his mother was going to freak when he sees her.

Outside the Hale house a figure hidden in the shadows had watched the entire affair play out just like it was planned the only disturbing news was the arrival of the banshee and her mate but other than that the distraction went great. Once the ghouls finished putting the bodies on their meat trucks, the figure stepped into the clearing her body cover by long black robe.

"Those fools think they are safe."

What they don't know is while they fought those weaklings from the Bolten pack the one who orchestrated all this was busy carrying the next part of the plan. Now she had to go to the cemetery since he should be finish by now and rejoice at how good the night's events played out.

"Sleep tight Scott McCall because tonight for tomorrow your nightmare begins." And faster than the eye could follow the figure took flight and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came so fast that Scott wanted to sleep in all day but as always duty before pleasure. After taking a shower and making himself look decent he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Deaton was already there making some ham and cheese omelets, the other residents in the house were already up and because of the time Malia was already at the school.

Derek and Chris were catching up on while Cora hounding the TV. Isaac was helping Deaton so he decided to sit with Derek and Chris.

"Hey Scott how you feeling?"

Derek ask after taking a sip from his coffee.

"Better, not at full strength but I'm better."

Deaton and Isaac served up plates for everyone and then it was digging time. By the time breakfast was over. Scott had eaten five omelets and was finishing his third cup of coffee.

"Have you thought about asking Derek and Isaac to go with you to the conclave?"

Deaton as always straight to the point and with no bullshit.

Scott thought about it for a moment knowing it will pissed Malia off.

"No, sorry but I can't do that. You guys are only here temporarily and Carmine is well rooted in the vampire society so he could cause you trouble wherever you go. It's best to just keep appearances that you guys are just visiting and nothing more."

Deaton nodded as if he understood my decision. Cora snorted and everybody looked at her.

"Listen Scott that's great and all but you know well that these guys know that we come here often so consider us your body guards for tonight."

Scott didn't like that, there were some things that happened in the conclave that he didn't want anyone to know. Things that he has been force to do to keep the city safe.

"Malia put you up to it."

Cora only grinned and looked at Derek for support.

"She mention something in passing this morning as she got ready to work."

What Derek didn't say was how persuasive Malia was.

_Flash back_

_Derek as usual was up before everyone else, it was a habit of his. But since Malia had to go to work she was already up and dressed._

"_Morning you made any coffee?" _

_She already had a mug on her hand so she filled it up with coffee for him. _

"_Thanks."_

_He and Malia didn't get along so well due to the fact that she blamed him too for not been there for Scott when he was kidnapped by vampires but in his defense he was in the Smokey Mountains and had no cell reception. _

_He was reading the newspaper when Malia stabbed him in the thigh with a butter knife._

"_Listen up, Hale you better make sure that Scott doesn't go alone to that stupid conclave or it won't be your knee the next thing I stabbed or with a butter knife."_

_And with that she smiled and went to work._

Derek rubbed his thigh remembering that particular encounter. The little coyote had grown a lot in the recent years.

Scott sighed knowing when he was outnumber.

"You would think been an alpha meant doing whatever you want. Fine you can come to the conclave but you won't follow me around all day you got that."

Just to make his point his eyes turned ruby red.

Cora and Derek smiled at each other and went outside and got inside Scott's Lancer.

"Ohh come on guys really?"

He mumbled about inconsiderate disobedient werewolves all the way to the clinic.

Stiles couldn't sleep at all last night. He was still shocked about the way Scott had acted towards them. His friend had gone cold in these last few years. Lydia hadn't been much help since they got back to the house she'd been fuming about what an utter jack ass Scott was.

Stiles wanted to agree with her but there was something else, something in the air that didn't feel right.

Lydia fell asleep right away but he was up the entire night thinking and sending emails to the guys in Spain about some parts he order and never showed up, that's how Lydia found him.

"You've been up all night?"

He looked at the six mugged of coffee on table and notice it was empty. He turned around and hugged Lydia giving her a kiss. She smiled and melted into his embrace. After a few seconds they parted ways and Lydia rubbed his beard, for the past year he had grown and kept a well trim bear.

"I'm still not use to your whiskers. You look like a wannabe werewolf."

He grinned at her tease and lifted her from the floor and pushed her against a wall, she groaned in pleasure and raked her nails against his back as he ravaged her mouth. His mouth found that sweet spot in her neck and as his hands made their way under her night shirt.

Knock Knock Knock

Stiles groaned some inconsiderate bastard that was knocking on the door. He wanted to continue but Lydia stopped him and pushed him away.

"Stiles go and see who it is while I take a shower."

Stiles groaned and looked as his growing erection.

Lydia smile and kiss his neck whispering in his ear.

"Tonight you better make it up to me."

She bit his earlobe and made her way to the upstairs shower.

"Someone better be dead."

He opened the door and his dad was there.

"Whose dead?"

He said automatically as he saw his father's face.

"What makes you think someone is dead?"

Stiles looked at his father.

"You have your Sherriff's face."

He let his dad inside and his father notice the six coffee mugs on the table.

"Bad night?"

"Something like that. Want some coffee?"

His father snorted.

"Is there any left."

That alarmed Stiles his father rarely made a joke.

So he made a fresh spot and they started talking and catching up. Once he gave him his mug his father drank a little then watch it.

"Dad what is it? I mean its not like I don't like talking to you but you are starting to creep me out."

His father sighed and looked around.

"Actually I wanted to talk to Lydia is she around?"

Said blonde came dressed in a pink shirt and fuchsia skirt with hills and make up like every time he looked at her Stiles thought that she was out of his league even after years of been together. Other times he thought how such a beautiful woman can be with a loser like him.

He poured her some orange juice good thing his dad had made the groceries before they arrived. Lydia hated coffee.

"Talked to me about what Sherriff?"

The Sherriff mulled it over and as he opened his mouth and spoke his next words Stiles knew his world was going to be turned upside down. Lydia's glass felled to the ground and broke spilling all the juice on the floor tears were flowing from her eyes then the rage took over.

"Who would do such a thing."

Her rage was so palpable that a cold force emanated from her and broke the Sherriff mug that was in front of her.

_Not again. _Stiles thought as he saw what happened. John looked at the mug than at Lydia a million questions brewed in his eyes. But Stiles stopped him.

"Okay dad we will go with you, let me take a shower and go."

John nodded and helped Lydia cleaned up.

Scott was closing the clinic and made his way to the Lancer where Cora and Derek were already waiting for him. Since they had decided to stick around with him for the day and Deaton had taken the day off to rest, he had put them to work. Cora as his receptionist since they didn't have one, and Derek as his assistant too bad he didn't have pink scrubs.

As they rode to Night Bull the new restaurant by the school owned by White Shadow, at the back of the restaurant was a special room where the conclave was held.

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

Ask Derek since he had never been to a conclave but had met Carmine.

"Simple you remain at my back looking silent and menacing. Don't interfere when Carmine does his…thing."

Cora raised an eyebrow.

"What thing?"

"He always tries to force me to change, it will give him some perverse pleasure making everyone think I'm just a filthy animal."

Cora growled and hey eyes turned yellow. Derek didn't do anything great he was making me play alpha again.

"Cora calm down he only does it because I'm the one who keeps him and his vamp in check. He knows that I don't care to kill his vamps when they crossed the line."

Cora's eyes lost their glow and she calmed down enough.

"You know what I don't get."

Scott looked at Derek waiting for him to elaborate.

"Stiles turning into Bruce Lee with a sword, did you see him fight?"

No actually Scott hadn't seen him since the first thing he did when he woke up was go outside and fight that idiot of an alpha. But he had heard from the others that Stiles wasn't the same as before and that got Scott thinking none of them were the same and he most of all had become a totally different person.

And it all rounded back to Allison since her death he felt a part of himself died with her. She was the only thing that mattered to him and nothing or no one could ever fill the hole she left inside.

The months after her death were the hardest of his life. It's true he tried to make it work with Kira but that never went further than a few kisses. He would always be grateful for her friendship during those times but it wasn't the same. Allison hadn't been just his anchor she had been the better part of his soul and with that gone only cold purpose kept him alive. Because he knew if he died to be with her everyone else in his life would suffer.

_How I miss you much my love._

They arrive at the conclave exactly at nine thirty. They parked at the back next to a blue Maserati and a black Ferrari.

"Great Bree and Carmine are here."

He also noticed that Carlos and White Shadow were there as well. They were the last ones. Scott quickly went for the door as Derek and Cora soon followed behind him.

The door opened up to a large conference room with a table in the middle.

At the table were seated four people three men and a woman.

The woman was stickling beautiful with honey color hair and blue eyes. She looked around her mid-thirties but with witches you can never know she could be a hundred years old for all Scott knew. She was wearing a cream sweater and matching skirt. Bree leader of the coven aptly named Sisterhood of the battle crow; apparently they worshipped the Celtic Goddess Morrigan.

The man to her right was listening to music on his iPod, he was wearing a baseball cap and basketball jersey along with some faded jeans. He had black hair to his shoulder and the sunglasses hid his brown eyes. Carlos was a sports fanatic from baseball to lacrosse the ghoul played all kinds of sports and he was good at them. He and Scott would play lacrosse once every two weeks just for the fun of it.

White Shadow was dressed in his customary buckskin trousers and shirt. His black hair was adorned with eagle feathers and his face painted with vibrant colors. He had told Scott that he dressed like that for the locals since he like to dress more conservatively when he was at home but the customers ate the whole show he put up.

The last man was Scott least favorite person in the world.

He had shoulder length blonde hair and eyes so pale they were almost white. He was wearing a black Armani suit and as soon as he saw Scott and his companions his smile like a cat that ate the canary.

His eyes pause for a moment in Scott's scars then his smile grew wider. Then he unleashed his power over Scott. As best as Scott could describe the feeling was like having an million needles trying to break his skin.

He actually took a step back; normally he would stand still until Carmine got bored. But he was still feeling the effects of the poison and wasn't up to a hundred percent. Seen this Carmine's eyes took a hungry glint and pushed forward.

Scott took a deep breath and walked forward slowly using every ounce of his will and control to keep from changing. Carmine kept pushing and the others didn't interfere since they knew he wouldn't stop until Scott beat him yet again but it was so hard.

As soon as he sat down Carmine stopped but he looked satisfied that he had pushed Scott almost over the edge.

White Shadow was the first one to talk.

"My friend it is good to see that you are with us and that the rumors of your death were just that rumors."

Carmine rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Yeah we are all overjoyed that you are here with us today mate."

Yeah the guy was a bloody Australian vampire.

"Yeah Carmine we know you have been all broken up about it."

Carlos had taken his headphones off and joined the conversation.

Bree remained silent she hated these meetings since she always preferred been with her coven doing one spell or another but she saw the necessity in them.

Scott grinned at Carmine now having recovered from the attack.

"I didn't know you care so much Carmine. Remind me to send you a fruit basket." Scott snapped his fingers as he had remembered something. "Right you're on a special diet because of that blood problem you have. Don't worry I'm sure I have something in the clinic for a man with your special needs."

Carlos lost it and laughed at Carmine's furious face. Even White Shadow cracked a smile.

"Don't trouble yourself McCall, we wouldn't want you to over work yourself."

Bree groaned and interrupted Scott before he could say a snappy comeback.

"Enough you can take your pants down later and measure which one is bigger can we get this over with. I have a cauldron back at home filled with toad livers and lion's genitals."

Carlos looked at her with a weird frowned in his face.

"What the hell is that supposed to do?"

She looked at him as if he was the dumbest man in the world.

"Toad livers worked as an aphrodisiac and as a counter for impotency. And the genitals worked great for a sore throat."

She said this in a tone of voice that you use to talked to little children.

"Of course because there's nothing better for a sore throat than lion's nuts."

Carmine said with scorned in his voice.

"Damn witches."

Before Bree started cursing and hexing everyone Scott stepped in.

"So how did the witches' ritual turn out last week?"

Bree anger turned into a smile.

"The stars ceremony turned out great and many of my sisters' thank you for your generous gift."

Every one of the leaders had to give the witches something to show friendship and support. Of course if we didn't the witches would be bitching at the different leaders for months.

White Shadow took that opportunity to talk.

"We next conclave coincides with an affair that my people have so I will be absent. But you can still use the room."

Carmine ignored that and decided to be a pain in the ass again.

"There is something different about you today mate but I can't put my finger on it. Did you do something to your hair?"

Scott ignored him and went on as if he never talked.

"Listen everyone there's a harpy on the loose. It's what attacked me a few nights ago. So keep your eyes peeled and if you see anything suspicious let me know. Also if one of you or your people get attack take them to the clinic by tomorrow we should have more antidote for whatever poison these things carry with them."

And from there on the conversation turned into what a harpy was capable of doing. Once everyone retired Scott and White Shadow had a small meal. Derek and Cora had joined them since White Shadow was the most likable of the conclave.

"It was a smart move bringing allies. I'm guessing that was Malia's doing?"

He said nodding towards Derek and Cora.

Scott snorted and smile.

"Yeah she thought I would get into trouble, but as they can see there was no trouble of the sort."

Cora smacked Scott on the back of the head.

"Yeah except for that little show at the beginning that Carmine is an ass."

White Shadow smiled.

"Carmine is his own creature, yes a terrible ass but his a necessary evil. Besides he knows we can find his vampires and kill them on the spot."

As the meal came to an end, Scott's phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but picked it up anyways.

"Hello...Stiles? How you get my number?...What's the matter?...WHAT!"

Scott in his anger crushed his cellphone and his eyes were murderous red. He ran to his car with Derek and Cora close behind him.

"Scott what the hell is going on?" Derek ask as Scott jammed the accelerator and flew down the streets.

"Scott talk to us."

Cora pleaded but Scott didn't hear their voices when he found out who did it he was going to kill them

He arrived at Beacon Hills cemetery in less than ten minutes. By then the only cars were those of Stiles, Chris and the Sherriff.

He didn't recognize them as he made his way through the tombstones. Once he made it to a particular grave that had police line tape around it.

He read the broken tombstone on the floor.

_Allison Argent_

_Beloved Friend and Daughter_

Scott was fuming the grave was open and Allison's body was missing from the casket.

"Who?"

He asked with a growled in his voice.

Sherriff Stilinski came to talk next to him.

"We don't know but she is not the only one, we found other graves open as well bodies missing. Laura Hale, Boyd, Erica Reyes, Aiden and…Kate Argent along with other bodies the missing count goes all the way to thirty three."

Scott didn't care about the others he didn't hear it. He only care about Allison, he had come every week for the last eight years and brought her flowers and talked to her for hours as if she was still here. And some maniac to her body.

It was too much for Scott, Derek and Isaac notice and each grabbed his shoulders.

"Scott you have to calm down we are all as angry as you but you can't lose it not now."

Derek's voice was lost in the turmoil of rage that was going inside him.

"Scott you have to calm yourself, I know how you feel but you have to center yourself."

That was the last straw. He grabbed Isaac by the throat and lifted him off the floor.

"How can you know how I feel? You have no idea." Scott growled at Isaac's face before throwing him against a tombstone and breaking it.

He let his rage poured out and transformed himself into a full wolf howling at the night. He sniffed the ground and caught a light scent, like the scent of the thing that attacked him the other night. He bolted after the source of the scent leaving everyone else behind.

Soon Isaac, Derek and Cora transformed and followed after Scott at top speed. Lydia, Stiles and the Sherriff got into their cars and followed them on the road. Derek had told them he would be in touch.

The room was dark except for the hole on the roof that let a little moonlight in. The girl was strapped to a chair cables and all sorts of devices were strapped to her naked body. Her body was cover with bruises and cuts but she was defiant and was trying to get out when a man in a hood entered the room.

"Struggle all you like Miss Yukimura but no one can hear you as evidence of the many times you have screamed your lungs out."

In front of Kira were two tables each one had a body cover with a blanket.

"Haven't you done enough." She laughed a weak desperate laugh. "I'm tapped out, you have drain dry."

The man in the hood only smile. And came and caress Kira's face.

"Oh how wrong you are my dear fox. Like all trickster spirits it is in your blood, in your very nature to defy the order of things. And you my dear thunder kitsune have proven that time and time again. I admit the first two didn't come out as I'd hope but we got better at it didn't we."

Kira try to bite the man's fingers but he took his hand away before back handing her splitting her upper lip open.

He grabbed a bucket of water and poured around Kira's feet.

"What are you doing?" There was fear in Kira's eyes and she didn't scare easily not after everything she have been through.

"You are quite right my dear, you are nearly empty but there is a little spark left inside you. And these two are very special to my plans so I need them to be perfect and to that end I'm going to help you."

He grabbed two power lines and dropped them into the water as the electricity shot through the water and up Kira along with her natural affinity for the element it supercharged the energy revitalizing her for about a minute before the cables in her body transfer the energy to the two bodies.

As the energy course from Kira to the bodies the man started chanting in a strange language as purple miasma started to form around him he transfer it to the bodies for a few seconds nothing happened then they started to convulsed and shake before stopping all together.

Kira slumped unconscious in her chair. A woman with flowing red hair dressed in loose shirts and jeans entered and smile.

"Master did it work?"

The man in the hood smiled and caressed the woman the woman's face. The woman sighed in pleasure and smile at the unmoving body of Kira Yukimura.

"Is she dead master?"

"No my dear only exhausted but she has played her part. So why don't we give her an encore. Take her where she can be found, the poor dear has been through so much. We don't want her to die before giving our regards to mister McCall."

The woman purred with pleasure.

"I'll make sure he gets the right message."

The woman grabbed Kira and flew out of the room through the hole in the sky.

The man sat down and waited for his presents to awaken. The energy needed time to assimilate and this two needed more energy than the others since he wanted them to be ready at once. With the other two he took his time restoring them to full strength.

However he did not like how his first two experiments failed. So he send those out there tonight to play with McCall.

"Get ready McCall you're in for a night of terror."

**Wow what a ride who is that mysterious hood figure? Why does he hate Scott so much? Will Kira survived or died before she can tell the pack what happened?**

**Too many questions. **

**On another note guys sorry for not updating as I would like and taking so long to do it. But between college and work there wasn't much time. Now that college is over I can update regularly. **

**Also I'm very excited that the manuscript for my first book is finished and now is in the editing process. Can't wait.**

**As always please read and review. And if you have any questions or just want to chat and give me ideas PM I love to talk to you guys and hear your thoughts.**

**So june 23 is closing in what did you guys think of the trailer for the new season?**

**Also on my next chapter I'm going to do a little poll on some pairings I'm thinking and would like to hear your feedback.**

**Yours Sincerely**

**Harlequin K.**


End file.
